The Hunt: The story of two soldiers during WW2 PART 1
thumb|300px|right|Epic music for chapter 3 If this looks extremely like COD, it ain't my fault (except for the beginning sort of). Rated T for violence (What do you expect? It's war!). Introduction From 1942 to 1943, The Battle of Stalingrad (Now Volvograd, Russia) raged on. The Germans, led by Hitler, were determined to capture the city which bore the name of the current leader of the Soviet Union (Now Russia), Joseph Stalin. Defending the city were a small amount of Red Army soldiers, determined to prevent the Germans from taking the city. It takes place through two soldiers' point of views. The POVs belong to Walter Lichte and Dmitri Pavlov. It's now late 1942 and the Soviets are planning massive counter-attacks... Chapter 1: Arriving at Stalingrad Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I looked out at the water, as me and my comrades crossed the Volga River. We knew that it was extremely dangerous with all of the German planes flying above. Suddenly, a German plane swooped down and machine-gunned our boat. I instinctively crouched as I watched my comrades get hit and fall to the floor. Some, out of fear, jumped out of the boat and into the freezing river. The officers used their pistols and shot any who jumped out of the boat and threatened to kill us. We finally reached the other side and reached Stalingrad. Major Detelov ushered us out of the boats and to an area where some soldiers were passing out Mosin Nagant rifles. He told us that one out of two soldiers would get a rifle, with the other rifle-less soldiers getting ammo for the rifle. I was one of those without a rifle. We were told that we would attack the German positions at night (which was soon) and would get shot if we took one step back. I breathed onto my cold hands and rubbed them. I had to be ready for what was coming. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV Stalingrad. I could think of many words just by thinking of that city. Anyway, I was assigned to Stalingrad as a sniper, to counter the growing threat of Soviet snipers. I soon became an ace, with 35 kills to my name. Anyway, I grabbed my sniper rifle and went to the fifth floor of a bombed out building. I aimed my rifle at the Soviet lines and looked through the scope. I could see the nervous breathing the enemy was giving out. I aimed at the first man I saw, an officer (I was trained to recognize enemy officers), and fired. He collapsed in a heap and then I moved onto a skinny soldier in the back of the crowd of enemy soldiers. He looked smug, thinking he was safe. In my mind I said, "Think again!" as I shot him. It would be a good night for us. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV As the first officer was shot, it was apparent that we were under attack. An officer blew his whistle three times and we got out of our trench and charged, yelling, at the German lines. We ran into a ravine and kept going. They met us with sub-machine gun, machine gun, and rifle fire. A lot of us were cut down in the charge. I stopped to bend down and pick up a rifle from a fallen man and kept shooting at the Germans. I watched as wave after wave of our soldiers were cut down. My rifle eventually ran out of ammo when I heard a sudden screeching sound. It was a German tank! I quickly dropped to the ground and pretended to be dead. I could see the painstaking agony that my comrades faced as the tank's machine gun burst to life. I looked back for a brief moment and saw something truly agonizing and painful to watch. The NKVD (Stalin's secret police) were mowing down our own soldiers, their fellow comrades, as they ran back towards our lines. I closed my eyes and wondered how I had gotten into this mess. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV That night, there was a mini-celebration with a measly feast of bread, with a little butter and a more. I went to my bunk, took out my journal for recording kills, and marked down one officer and one soldier killed under today's date. Then I put it away and fell asleep. Chapter 2: On the Run Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV It was well after dark when I woke up. I looked around and saw the Germans still here, looking for undead soldiers. I watched as they shot the wounded. I was so nervous, I couldn't breath. When the Germans finally left, I heard a voice whispering, "Come!" I crawled my way to the direction of the voice and saw one of my comrades with a sniper rifle. He said to me: "My name is Ivan. I've been hunting an ace German sniper for about three days. His name is Walter Lichte. He isn't aware of it but he senses something. Come with me. Let us go together and hunt him down. His headquarters are a bit to the north west. We silently crawled to the top of the ravine and for once, I saw tall and ruined buildings, the buildings of Stalingrad. Ivan grabbed my shoulder and whispered in a menacingly low voice, "Stop. There's a German patrol in the way. Wait till they pass, then take them out from behind." We waited till the two soldiers passed and then we got up. We walked slowly behind them. I took out my knife and took him out. Ivan signalled to me to continue moving and I followed him. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV I woke up the next day and ate some breakfast rations. Then I grabbed my sniper rifle and headed out. I looked around at the ruined city and stared at the rising sun. I went to my usual fox hole and propped my sniper rifle on the window ledge. I saw two Russians appear, walking down a street and I fired at one of them. He collapsed, but I knew he was not dead. The other one took the wounded man's sniper rifle and aimed it at me. I fired but he ducked. In turn, he fired at me and a bullet slammed into my arm. I snarled in anger and dropped my rifle as he had shot my shooting arm. I signalled to some of my comrades to get the Russians. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV Ivan and I were walking down a street, cautiously, when the sound of a rifle broke the silence. Ivan collapsed and I saw that he'd been shot in the stomach. I quickly picked up Ivan's sniper rifle and aimed. The German fired at me but I dropped to the ground. I fired at him and he stopped firing. I quickly put my hand on Ivan's shoulder and started to drag him, when several Germans, armed with MP-40s came at us, most likely telling us to surrender. Two of them lifted Ivan, while I was lead by my captors. They blindfolded me and I couldn't see anything more. Several minutes later... My blindfold came off and I found that I was a headquarters of some sort. A man came up to me and said in Russian, "You Russian dog. Do you know who I am? "No! Wait. You. You..... look like me! Who are you????" The man leaned closer and said, "I am your brother." Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV After leading the two Russians to our headquarters, I decided to interrogate the uninjured one myself. After he stated that I looked like him, I'd told him that I was his brother. I knew that he wouldn't believe me so I told him how we were possibly related. I told him that the Germans had attacked our village two years ago and that our father had left me to die and had taken him with him. I also told him that the Germans had conscripted me into their army and had given me a new name. Dmitri, my brother, told me that he too remembered leaving behind someone important but couldn't remember who. He said to me in a harsh voice, "Why do you fight for the Germans? You fight against the Motherland where you were born! Why?" "What has the Motherland ever done for me?! Our own father left me to die!!!" "That's not true, he was...." "You know what I say was true. I was never wanted there!!! I only felt accepted when the Germans took me!" I calmed down and told Dmitri that he would never escape the headquarters alive and I ordered some soldiers to take him away. I turned and went to my room for some rest. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I still couldn't believe that man was my brother. Walter Lichte, my brother. As the two Germans led me to the prison, I could see Ivan, who was obviously really beat up. I quickly stopped walking and elbowed the two guards in the face, momentarily stunning both of them. I grabbed one guard's MP 40 sub-machine gun and sprayed the two with bullets. I took their keys and unlocked all of the prison cells. The prisoners were all Russian prisoners of war. I tossed one of them another MP 40 and led the way out. We quickly dispatched them, acquiring weapons on our way out. When we finally escaped the labyrinth of hallways, we finally got out and into the open city. I asked the prisoners if any of them knew the way back to our lines and a tall and strong prisoner named Sergei (A/N: This character is tribute to Sergei from Call of Duty: Black Ops.) told us to follow him and we followed him. One hour later... We finally reached our lines and were relieved to see the familiar sight of our comrades. Major Detelov saw me and said, "How did you survive?" Ivan and I then told him the story of how we had gotten back here. After telling the story, he said, "Well my friend, you are one good shot. You'll immediately be promoted to sniper. You must ''hunt down that German sniper!" I turned away grimly, thinking of the fact that the German sniper was my brother. Chapter 3: Things become irrevocably wrong '''Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV' The prisoners had escaped! My brother Dmitri did too! The sergeant responsible came to me and said, "I'm sorry sir! The prisoners have escaped. I take full responsibility." (A/N: My personality matches that of the sergeant's, most of the time stating the obvious) "Stop stating the obvious!!! I know they escaped!!!" "I'm....... sorry sir." "You will take full responsibility and you'll take it now!!!!" I took my pistol and shot him. He crumpled to the floor, dead. I grabbed my sniper rifle and my MP 40. It was time to finish off Dmitri once and for all. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I grabbed my PPSH 41 (A Russian SMG) and sniper rifle and thought of where my brother would be. Of course! The bombed out department store! It had the most cover, which is perfect for him. I grabbed Ivan and dragged him with me (not literally) to hunt for Walter. A few minutes later, we were crawling through the sewers, making our way to the store. When we finally reached it, I crouched, hiding in the shadows. I took out my sniper rifle and aimed. He wasn't on the any of the floors that I could see. Just as I went into the open sunlight, Ivan tackled me and said, "The sniper is here! Look carefully at the fifth floor. Sure enough, I saw the glint of a sniper's scope on that floor. I aimed my rifle and looked through the scope. I couldn't see anything. I turned around and watched as Ivan stood up. Before I could say, "Ivan!!!", he was shot through the head. Before he was shot, he looked at me and said, "Shoot him!" I aimed and shot Walter in the chest. I watched as he ducked. Then, I went prone on the ground as he shot at me. I crawled forward, hoping my camouflage would hold. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV Blast Dmitri!!! I had shot his friend but he had escaped! I got up and headed down to street level, as I came down, I heard some Russians walking towards the building. I checked and made sure my MP 40 had full ammo and then I looked down the ironsight. I counted one, two and three and then turned the corner and sprayed the Russians with bullets.They collapsed as they were shot down. I reloaded and then saw Dmitri coming. I lowered my gun and said to him, "Dmitri. Do you have enough guts to kill me?" Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I stood, frozen. In me, somewhere, I knew I couldn't kill my brother. Suddenly, I heard German voices. Walter's face turned from an expression of scoffing to one of fierce determination. He turned to me and said with a sincere expression on his face, "Run brother." I turned around and ran for my life. I turned and saw my brother, shooting his fellow soldiers for me. I watched as one by one, the Germans died. Suddenly, a German came up to my brother and knifed him. I watched my brother fall to the ground and raise his hands as if to block the bullets. I grabbed my sniper and aimed. I'd only have one chance. I shot the German and luckily, he died. I turned and headed for the Russian front line, knowing I'd left my brother for dead. German High Command Headquarters "The sniper has betrayed the fatherland mein fuhrer." said General Paulus over the phone. Hitler muttered some curses and then said, "The rest of the Russian snipers are a threat, tell the soldiers to form into anti-sniper squads." Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I had to get Walter back! I went to Major Detelov to ask him for permission to hunt for snipers when he said, "Comrade Private Pavlov. You've been promoted to corporal." I thanked him and said, "Permission to hunt snipers, Comrade Major Detelov sir?" "Given" "Thank you sir!" I turned back towards the city and headed out to find Walter. Corporal Dmitri Pavlov's POV I gripped my PPSH as I tried to remember where I'd left him. Ah yes! He was near the department store. I went quietly. I reached a small city square when I heard the unmistakable bang of a sniper rifle. I dropped to the ground and went prone, using a nearby fountain as cover. As I crawled forward, another bang came and I closed my eyes. I waited for death to swing its scythe at me, but it never happened I looked to my right and saw a dead Russian, staring at me with glossy eyes. I closed them and aimed my sniper rifle at the window I'd seen the sniper come from. When he popped out again, I shot him, clean through his helmet. For fear of more snipers I kept crawling toward the other side of the square, using rubble piles and debris as cover. When I finally reached the building, I saw Walter still on the ground. I hurried to him and said, "Forgive me brother. I have a plan." I whispered to him that he change into the dead Russian's clothes and do it quick. I watched out for anyone while he changed and then he grabbed me and said, "Brother, thank you." I said "Your welcome" and helped support him as we both made our way back to the front lines. When we got to Major Detelov, I said, "Sir, I've found the sniper and killed him. I've also found my brother, who's name is..." I suddenly faltered, knowing I hadn't come up with a name for Walter. "Andrei. Andrei Pavlov. Comrade Major Detelov, I appoligize for not coming back so soon. I am one of your snipers out in the field just like Comrade Dmitri. In fact, he's my brother." I stared at Andrei, amazed that he was so quick to adapt to the situation and that he could still speak and understand Russian after listening and talking German for so long. When Major Detelov sent us back to the field, I said to Andrei, "Is that really your name, Andrei?" "Yes, it was." "If so, how did you fool Major Detelov?" "Our father had made papers for me, saying I was a Red Army sniper just like you. Coincidentally, he listed me at the rank I used to be, Captain. So you better respect me!" While laughing, I said, "Yes, sir!"' Chapter 4: On the offensive Andrei Pavlov's POV (Andrei is Walter fyi) We headed to the city together, determined to set the record straight on who was the best sniper. We went from house to house, scouring everywhere for snipers. We eventually found good sniping spot near the German front lines which offered protection. Major Detelov had told us to cover his troops as we were now on the offensive against the Germans. As planned, artillery guns blasted the German positions. As I heard some whistles, we looked around for any enemy machine gunners. I saw some heavily defended positions and told Andrei to help me fire at them. We picked off the machine gunners and snipped them till our comrades over ran them. We got out of the building and went to help our comrades with our PPSHs. Together, we charged at the Germans, never faltering. I kept running with Andrei. We wasted little ammunition and fired short bursts that were usually fatal. The pattern was continuous. Shoot, run, shoot, run, shoot, run. We had punctured very deeply into enemy territory when we heard the screeching of tanks. Walter and I dropped to the ground as a Panzer !V to our left fired its machine gun. I crawled to it and climbed on it. I opened the hatch and dropped a grenade in. There was a muffled explosion and I knew I'd succeeded. More Russian soldiers came behind us, armed with captured Panzerfausts and fired them at the tanks. After we destroyed the tanks, we were ordered to stay charge. Suddenly, we were trapped in the open by some Panther tanks. They were more deadly than Panzer IVs and there were panzer grenadiers with them. I opened fire on the panzer grenadiers and sprayed them with lead. I'd just run out of bullets when I saw a grenade pop up beside me. I picked it up and threw it back. There was an explosion. Beside me, I could hear Andrei speaking through a radio calling for reinforcements and tanks. We held our line, but we were getting decimated badly. I knew that the rubble heap me and Andrei were hiding behind wouldn't hold off the tanks forever. My comrades fought bravely, killing ten soldiers for every one of us killed. Just then, we heard more tanks and we prepared to die. Instead, I looked ahead at the Panther tanks and saw them exploding. I looked back and saw Soviet T-34s. We were saved!!! We dug in for the night (hiding in buildings and such) and I went with Andrei to a bombed out building and hid behind its partially destroyed wall. That night, German dive bombers bombed our position while artillery blasted away. Suddenly, out of the darkness, Germans appeared, some armed with pistols, some with MP 40s, and some with Mauser rifles. I fired short and lethal bursts at any who came near. Cpt. Andrei Pavlov's POV Dmitri and I had fought for a long day and even at night, we were still fighting. I fired my PPSH at any who dared to come near just as Dmitri did. I was surprised at the number of Germans who came at us because the attack seemed endless. We were soon low on ammunition and I called in for reinforcements and an artillery strike. I told Dmitri to take cover as the huge artillery guns blasted at the Germans as they came. Soon, a half track came with more soldiers armed with sub-machine guns and machine guns. I ran to the half track and fired its machine gun. Eventually, the Germans stopped firing and it was our turn to attack. I yelled, "Attack! Attack! Attack for the Motherland!" I led my soldiers, running with fierce determination. We were reaching the German trenches when they opened fire. We kept running and I told every rifleman to fix bayonets (A/N: Bayonets are short swords attached to guns). I jumped into the trench and grabbed my knife. I stabbed and slashed here and there, not faltering for a second. As my troops were finishing off the Germans in the trenches, I told Dmitri to lead half the soldiers to take the military compound (which was huge) up ahead. When the fighting in the trenches died down, I told all of my soldiers except for a platoon to stay behind. I took out my pistol, looking for Germans and I told my soldiers to do the same. We walked around, shooting any Germans that moved. Suddenly, I stumbled on a German who had played dead and I fell. He grabbed a rifle and immediately tried to stab me with the bayonet. I saw in his eyes the pure hatred, when I gasped. It was my friend, Gerhard. I was struggling with him when a Russian soldier came up to him and shot him in the head. The soldier came up to me, helped me up, and said, "Sir. We have taken the compound. Reinforcements are on the way. The German commander has surrendered. He is the one who has committed many horrible crimes to us soldiers." A few minutes later, I was with the commander and his translator. He said, "I expect you will treat my soldiers fairly in the prison camps." "Shut up. Your soldiers killed mine when they captured them. Do you seriously think I will treat them well?" "It's a rule." "This is Mother Russia! In Soviet Russia we do not follow foreigners' ''rules!!!" "What will happen to me?" "You will be sent Moscow first, to be mocked. Then you will most likely go to a Gulag camp in Siberia." "But..." "Shut up! Guards take him away! Shoot the translator. He'll be of no use to anyone." I watched as the guards took away the commander and then bound the translator. Just then, a soldier came in saying, "Sir. The Kremlin has requested that you immediately go back to Moscow. A plane is ready for you." "Very well." As the plane soared through the sky, I looked out of the window, hoping Dmitri would live. '''Corporal Dmitri Pavlov's POV' I trudged through the snow. I'd gotten news that Andrei was going back to Russia. I watched as a light flurry of snow fell on the destroyed city. Just then, I heard screaming and saw that to my left, a squad of Germans armed with a machine gun, sub-machine gun, rifle, and a flamethrower were killing our soldiers. I raised my PPSH and sprayed the Germans. Once they'd died, I gave orders to prepare defensive positions in the city. That snowy morning, we fought off the Germans as they came at us, sometimes only armed with hand grenades. It wasn't until the afternoon that the attack let off. Cpt. Andrei Pavlov's POV When I got off the plane, I was immediately driven to the Kremlin. It was huge and I was greeted by many news reporters. I was told that I would be used as the icon of the latest propaganda poster. As I walked into the huge room/banquet hall, reporters took pictures while a general said to me, "Andrei! You have made mother Russia proud." I smiled faintly at the cameras before turning to look at him. Then, he turned to me and said gravely, "We have received word from the front line that your platoon is under siege in one of the city squares." I was shocked. Dmitri was there. Probably fighting for his life, and in my heart, I knew he'd die." I said, still shaken: "Sir. I will stay here for the celebration. Let us hope that my platoon will survive." Chapter 5: Under Siege Corporal Dmitri Pavlov's POV The fight had escalated and we were fighting for our lives. The lieutenant and the sergeants were all dead and I was left in charge. I ordered for snipers to go on the balcony of our front line HQ, a library. Then, I directed my machine gunners to set up on all four sides of the square. The here was no escape. I dispersed my soldiers evenly and then I went to the library. I picked up a radio and said, "This Corporal Dmitri Pavlov. The Germans have killed the lieutenant and the sergeants and I'm in charge." "We here you." "Send us reinforcements and possibly some tanks if you can spare." "Alright comrade. Reinforcements coming in 10 minutes!" I frowned as 10 minutes was a lot of time. Suddenly, Germans spilled from everywhere and I told my soldiers to open fire. I myself, scurried from one end of the city square to the other, firing as I went. I helped the wounded get into the library and directed medics to start working on the wounded. The fight grew stronger as the Germans sensed victory. Eventually, one sector of the front lines collapsed as the machine gunner and the other soldiers were decimated there. I hurried and grabbed the machine gun. I blasted away at the Germans as they scurried closer. I knew in my heart that it wasn't enough and we would all be dead. I yelled for the machine gunners and soldiers to carry their weapons and go into the library. As they rushed into the library, a soldier said to me: "Corporal! What about you?" I looked at him with determination in my eyes and said, "Comrade. Sacrifices have to be made. Mine is to save Mother Russia." As the doors of the library closed, I took a deep breath and picked up a machine gun. As the Germans came I blasted at them with might and determination. It was one against hundreds. I kept firing, not caring how many I downed. I kept blasting at the the Germans, determined to stop them until reinforcements came. Suddenly, bullets thudded into the ground in front of me and then I was hit. I was bleeding badly but managed to get back up on one knee and kept firing. I must have seemed invincible as the Germans started to stop swarming. They came in squads and that's when my machine gun jammed. I took out my PPSH and kept firing. Even as more bullets hit me, I knew in my heart that my final act would save Mother Russia. As I crumpled to the ground and my eyes saw darkness, I heard the sound of a door breaking and my brave soldiers rushing to defend me, yelling: "URAH!!!! URAH!!!!! URAH!!!!!" Some time later... I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital. I was alive. I tried to get up but it hurt too much. I collapsed down onto the bed in exhaustion and stared at the ceiling until a general came in. He said to me: "Dmitri. You have gone beyond the call of duty to save Mother Russia. For that, we are greatful. You'll be promoted to Sergeant and also, here's a medal. I cried tears of joy as I saw the medal, a star of honor. It was the Gold Star medal of the Hero of the Soviet Union. Being given this medal was an honor because not only did it recognize my brave deeds; it also made me a national hero. A hero to my country. Epilogue﻿ I rejoined with my brother after recovering and together we made the journey back to Moscow, both heroes.﻿ Special Thanks Thank you to all who read this and yeah... :D!!!!!!﻿ ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Moodle Category:T Rated Story Category:War Category:Death Category:Real life Category:The Hunt series Category:Historical Fiction Category:Military Category:Completed Stories/Poems